


'We can share.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [74]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Pre-debut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'We can share.'

**1:47 PM**

"Who's the new trainee?"

Seokmin saw Jihoon look up at him and at the new trainee in question,a foreign looking boy with messy dark hair that had been sitting in the corner of the practice room,most likely listening to music since he didn't seem to paying attention to what was happening around him.


End file.
